Beautifully Broken
by Girl from the Hollow
Summary: When Lorelai is beaten and raped, Luke goes crazy mad and is determined to kill her attacker, or at least put him in prison for life. IT'S BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Sookie?" Said Lorelai, opening the doors to the kitchen of the Dragonfly Inn.

"I'm here! Over here!" Shouted Sookie from behind the refrigerator.

Lorelai laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I, um...dropped something."

"Oh, I see. And it very conveniently flew to the other side of the room and behind the fridge?"

"Uh, well. You see, I was...and then it...and. Okay! You caught me. I'm fixing th broiler."

"Uh...Sookie."

"Yea."

"The broiler is attached to the stove," said Lorelai, smiling and pointing to the stove.

"Right, well I...I'm going to shield you from the reason, and jump straight to the lecture...lay it on me, Sister!"

Lorelai did just that. "Sookie, no matter how much you want to, don't pull the fridge out. It's there for a reason, to freeze things, to keep them cool. It's not a play-place for your son. Which by the way, where is he?"

"Davey!" Called Sookie.

Davey ran from the lobby to the kitchen in 2.5 seconds.

"My, God!" He's a fast one," said Lorelai. "Okay, I'm leaving."

"You don't want to know why I pulled it out?"

"Not today Sookie."

"Sure?"

"Well, I assume it's the same reason as always."

"Wrong, it's different this time."

"Well, fill me in later, I've got to motor. I'm meeting Luke at 1:30"

"It's only 12:00," explained Sookie.

"I know, I figured I'll take a quick shower, and stop by the dry cleaners to pick up my dress.

"Okay, wave bye to Lorelai Davey," Sookie said grabbing his hands and waving them bye.

Lorelai smiled at how cute Davey was, and turned to leave.

She left the Dragonfly without even the slightest clue that someone was watching her. Watching her every move.

She arrived at her house roughly around ten minutes later. She hopped out of her jeep, and could hear the phone ringing inside. She ran quickly to answer it, but wasn't quick enough.

"Hello? I'm here!"The person on the other end had already hung up. "Great," Lorelai mumbled to herself.

"_Crash!!!" _Lorelai heard from upstairs. "Hello? Rory?"

It was quiet for around a minute when she heard a noise again. _"Thump!!!"_

"Hello???" She was scared now. Rory would have answered her. Then, she heard a male voice. It appeared to be coming from her room upstairs. "Luke?!" _"It has to be Luke,"_ thought Lorelai to herself. Luke was supposed to meet him at the Diner in a bit to discuss the money he loaned her a while ago for the Dragonfly, but why would he meet her here, at _her_ house. And early?

"Hello?" One of them called to her. It was **NOT **Luke. It didn't sound like anybody she knew.

"sh, my God!" She mumbled to herself. Her heartbeat sped up. It jumped from normal to TOTALLY FREAKING in less than a second. _What do I do? Who is it? Why is he in my house? How did he get in? What is he doing up there? _Her mind went faster than she could comprehend what was going on.

She backed up towards the front door slow, and quiet.

Someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. "I found her!" Shouted the strange man. She struggled to get away. "MMFFH!!" She tried to scream for help, but his hand blocked out any noise she tried to make. She tried again, "MMFFFHHMMF!'' It was no use. No one could hear her, much less, understand her!

He walked towards the staircase pulling her along with him. She stiffened out so she'd be harder to drag, but that didn't stop him from getting her to his potential destination. "A little help down here!" He called to the other one, now running down the stairs. Her ran over to her and picked her up. Letting the other guy take a break. He carried her upstairs and into her bedroom. He dropped her hard on the floor. She did nothing but sit there. Frozen stiff. The other one had followed him upstairs, but lingered close to the door until he threw her down. Then, he proceeded to where she sat. He kicked her.

"Who are you?!" He yelled.

"I live here!" The one that wasn't accompanied by her at this moment started at her underwear drawer. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled, angry.

"_SLAP!!!" _He hit her face. She flew backwards, her head landing just outside her bedroom door. He grabbed her by the feet and pulled her in all the way. She sat up. "Now, what were you saying?!" He was in her face. She yanked back. He was squeezing her arms tight. She didn't think that gripping a person that tight could be possible until now. She moaned in pain. "What were you saying?!!?!" He screamed at her. Hopefully Babette or Patty or ANYBODY would hear him screaming and call the police.

"I...-"

"_SLAP!!!" _He smacked her again.

"Could you please stop that? Thanks." She said hastily.

"Oh, we've got us a smart aleck." He said to the other. Still fumbling through her drawers.

"I'm just going to have to break you of that," he said, picking her up and trowing her on the bed. He started yanking at her clothes and throwing them across the room. Once he had removed everything covering her top half, she yelled. "HELP, SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!! I'M--" he covered her mouth and got right in her face.

"She another _fucking_ word, and you're dead, got it??" He whispered. They were both wearing masks and she didn't recognize the voice, so who could it be?? "I _said_, 'do you got it?'??"

She nodded, his hands were still covering her mouth. Tears filled in her eyes.

"Come on, Bo, we didn't come here for this. We came to get it, and get the hell out. Let's go before the police arrive." Said the one who was messing with her stuff. He's now moved to her jewelry box.

"No, I'm having fun!"

"The cops might show up."

"Fuck the cops, I'll kill the cops."

"With what?"

He pulled out a gun from his jeans pocket. Lorelai's eyes grew wide. He looked back to her and saw how terrified she was of the thing. He held it close to her face, pointing it to the ceiling. Then slowly, trying to scare her, he pointed it straight to her head. "You move, and you die. You speak, and you die. If I so much as hear you breathe, I'm going to kill you." That scared her. She was breathing heavy, she couldn't control it. She was petrified.Tears filled in her eyes. _"Luke!!"_ she wanted to scream. He was the only person she needed now. The only person who'd be willing to save her from a bullet. The only person who loved her like a woman longs to be loved. Topless Lorelai lied there, helplessly hoping that someone would come and save her. Then it happened. She sighed, forgetting his list of things _not_ to do.

"You breathed," he said as if this were a game and she's lost. He threw her on the floor and kicked her in the stomach. It suddenly became hard to breathe. She gasped for a oxygen. He threw her against the wall and tore off her pants. And then he did it, he raped her. It didn't take long, and it didn't hurt as bad as she expected it to. She just wanted them gone. But he _still_ didn't leave, he stayed, just to throw her around even more!

"Bo!" The one yelled. Lorelai suspected that was just a nickname so she wouldn't know their real names. But did Bo hear him? NO! Bo was too busy beating the hell out of Lorelai. He punched her in the face. His fist hit her hard in the eye. It throbbed in intense pain. She just knew he was going to kill her. She may come off like a strong woman in the beginning, but she can't take a punch. She couldn't fight him, he was strong, much more stronger than her. All she could do was take it. If she so much as tried to break free, or hit him back, she knew he'd pull out his gun again, but this time, he'd pull the trigger. But he wouldn't stop coming at her with his fists of anger. Why?? Why was he so angry that she breathed? Or maybe, he just get's a kick out of seeing other people suffer. Lorelai didn't understand that kind of thinking. She felt dizzy, and blacked out. She couldn't see a thing, and soon became unconscious. The man beating her, thought she was pretending so she'd stop, so he continued to hit her. To tear at at her with his strong, hard fists and his deep black gloves on.

"BO! LET'S LEAVE!" Shouted No-name. Bo kicked Lorelai a few times and saw she wasn't conscious. He got up to leave, but had to do one last thing. He leaned towards Lorelai, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Goodbye beautiful, see you in hell." He smiled, and left her house. Lorelai gained her consciousness back for just a moment but only for this. Then she lost it again.

There she lie, cold, naked, and beaten.

About thirty minutes later, she woke up. Wondering why she was nude, she covered herself with her bed sheet.

She walked downstairs, forgetting what had happened. She rubbed her eyes as she walked. Step by step, she became more sleepy. She closed her eyes until she reached the bottom of the stairs. She opened them back up, and gasped at what she saw.

"Oh, my God!" She hollered.

The two burglars had destroyed her home. They smashed the two hundred dollar vase that Emily had bought her on her 28th birthday. They demolished her television. They cut a long strip down the center of the couch with what Lorelai guessed was a pocket knife. They barged in, and barged out of her house, leaving it trashed. Then she noticed her little shelf of little antique trinkets that Michelle had given her on Christmas one year as a joke, not knowing she'd treasure them. They were gone. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and searched frantically through her jewelry box. The earrings that Luke gave her, gone. Her three hundred dollar necklace that Rory gave her on Mother's Day, gone! They stole everything! And what they didn't steal, they killed! It suddenly registered to Lorelai what had happened. It sunk in. She took a seat on the couch and started to cry. "_Luke."_ The words flew in and out of her head quicker than the could process them. She got up, ran to the phone and dialed his phone number. "Ring...ring...ring."

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Luke, it's Lorelai,"_she was crying.

"Hi. Lorelai, what happened, you don't sound okay."

"_I, um. Could you please come over. Please,I need you, Luke. Something's happened and I need your help, please."_

"Yea, I'll be right over."

"_Hurry." _She hung up. She crawled into a corner and curled up. No, she didn't want Luke to find her like this, but this was the only way she felt safe. There she was, all alone sitting in a corner. Stuff was scattered all over her house. Vases and lamps were shattered into what seemed like a million pieces to Lorelai. These things were broken, and so was Lorelai's heart.

Luke, still worried, hopped into his truck and drove off in a panic. _"Is she hurt? Did something happen to Rory? Are her parents okay? Where am I going again?"_ Luke asked himself. He let his imagination get the best of him...erm, worst. After about seven minutes of driving, Luke came to Lorelai's house. Or what _**used**_ to be her house. The place was totally messed up. Stuff scattered all over the lawn. He got out of his truck, and approached her front door. He was afraid. Afraid of what he'd find when he opened the door. He slowly turned the knob.

"Lorelai?" He said, opening up the front door.

"I'm over here, Luke."

Luke followed her voice to the corner of her living room. She was huddled up into a ball crying.

"What the hell happened to you, Lorelai."

She started crying harder. She buried her face into her knees. Luke could tell she had been crying really hard because her breathing pattern was screwed up.

"Answer me, Lorelai. Come on," he lifted her chin with his left index finger and stared deeply into her eyes. She pulled back, not wanting him to see how red her eyes were from crying.

"I'm..." Her chin quivered. "I was..."

"It's okay, I'm here now." He interrupted. He pulled her close to him. He pressed her head to his chest, and held her close."I'm here."

He held her for a little while until her breathing pattern turned back to normal again. Now that she was calm, he tried asking her again.

"So, what happened exactly?"

She sighed long. "I came home, and I...heard a noise. It came from upstairs," she continued. "I went to see what it was. I thought it was just Rory home from Yale," she explained. "But it wasn't. It was..."

Tears filled in her eyes.

"Yea?" Asked Luke. "Who was it?"

"I'm not sure. He was wearing a mask. He was going through my underwear drawer and there was another man taking things from my room, but I don't know what he took."

"Then what happened? How did the place get trashed?" Luke said, trying to hide his fury.


	2. Loreland

**Okay people, be nice...this is being made this up as I go along. As was the previous chapter. Okay, I loved your reviews and everything...but I need to see more of them. I need to hear what **_**you**_** think about my writing. Okay, hope you like this next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Recap**_

"_So, what happened exactly?"_

_She sighed long. "I came home, and I...heard a noise. It came from upstairs," she continued. "I went to see what it was. I thought it was just Rory home from Yale," she explained. "But it wasn't. It was..."_

_Tears filled in her eyes._

"_Yea?" Asked Luke. "Who was it?"_

"_I'm not sure. He was wearing a mask. He was going through my underwear drawer and there was another man taking things from my room, but I don't know what he took."_

"_Then what happened? How did the place get trashed?" Luke said, trying to hide his fury._

_**Off in Lore-land**_

"I'm not sure. I was unconscious part of the time."

"Okay, well you need some rest. You can't stay here. I'll carry you upstairs so you can get dressed, and you can stay with me. Okay."

"Oh," she sighed thankfully. "Luke, I'm not so sure."

"Well I am, Lorelai. You're staying with me."

"I mean you've already done enough. Just being here for me is everything. Really, Luke. I can't stay with you. I'll stay with Sookie, or Rory. I don't want to get in the way."

"No, Lorelai. You're staying with me, you won't get in the way. That's it. It's final, you're staying with me. Don't argue."

Lorelai smiled. "My, God. You can be stubborn."

"When it comes to your safety, yea. I'm a little obstinate." Luke was now smiling back at her. Lorelai kept on smiling, not knowing what else to do. Luke didn't even notice she was uncomfortable. He was too busy thinking. Staring. Staring into those big, blue, angelic eyes as deep as the ocean. _Lorelai._ The name repeated itself in his head.

"Luke," she interrupted his thoughts.

"Yea," he jerked himself back into his body. He was off in Lore-land. A place where magical thoughts occur.

"You said you were um, going to take me upstairs."

"Oh, right. Sorry," he lifted her up off of the ground. The cold ground she was earlier forced on to be beaten. He carried her upstairs carefully.

"I feel like we just got married," said Lorelai, smiling. Luke let her go at the top of the stairs right outside her bedroom door.

"I wont be a minute," she said, as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

Luke sighed long. He stood by her door, arms crossed, and returned to Lore-land. _"Oh, my God. She was beautiful," _he thought. _"Why was she only wearing a bed sheet though? Did they rape her? Why didn't she tell me the whole story? I'll get it out of her somehow. Maybe she is planning on telling me." _Thoughts continued shooting through his head. Shooting from one thought to the next like pinball. "Okay, I'm dressed,"

she said, opening her bedroom door and stepping out. She looked beetter. Not as devastated as she was when he arrived. She was smiling. Waiting for him to say something, she stood still. Hoping he'd break the silence. "Um, Luke," she said.

"After you, Lorelai." He said, welcoming her with hand gestures to move forth downstairs.

She hurried downstairs. "They took off with most of my stuff. I don't have anything else to wear but this. And look at me! I don't even match."

"Lorelai, we'll take care of that. I'll take you shopping tomorrow, soon as we wake up, okay."

"Yea," she hugged him as she walked. "Thank you, Luke."

He smiled, and pulled her close. "You bet."


End file.
